


Thanksgiving 2270

by nyotarules



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Group Sex, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Multi, Orgy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyotarules/pseuds/nyotarules
Summary: Four couples on the Enterprise want to show how thankful they are for each other





	1. Uhura's perspective

Disclaimer – If I could claim Star Trek as my own, I would

**Uhura's perspective**

It was Stardate 123456*, back on earth November 21st 2270, four days from Thanksgiving celebrations.

"No Captain, I did not celebrate Thanksgiving in Kenya." Uhura replied to Kirk's instant questioning.

"That's a shame Uhura, it's a great holiday," Kirk responded. "And the last major one before we get back to Earth!"

"Major, Captain? Are you suggesting that the entire crew, even though 45% of them are not human concentrate on ONE Terran holiday, traditionally celebrated by about 8 out of 200 nation states on Earth, between now and the end of this mission?" The Lt Commander asked.

"Well…" Kirk answered but his Head of Operations had not completed her speech.

"Do you know there are at least seven other non Terran festivals we can celebrate. The Caitian Hairball festival, The Orion festival of Orgasms..er maybe not that one, The Deltan festival of Partner Sharing…ok skip that. The Tellarite Debate festival, The Andorian Blue Ale festival, trust me that one is great, The Vulcan festival of Meditation. And even Hannukah! Sir!"

She added, just to be on the right side of respecting the chain of command.

While she spoke Kirk took his PADD and stylus out and started to quickly scribble down her suggestions. Marcus reached over his arm and activated the speech to text icon.

"I suppose you think the Pilgrim Fathers set sail past Kenya and landed on Plymouth Rock!"

"Er no Commander I don't think that is how the story goes,"

"So why on Earth should I be concerned about your national holiday? Do you celebrate Kenya's Madraka Day or African Federation Day or Jamhuri Day or.."

Kirk looked at his First Officer, he could tell he was amused by the 3 mm lift of his right brow.

"Spock, please help me." He wailed. Where was McCoy when you needed him? After all these years he still knew how to calm Uhura down when she went on one.

"So er does this mean you are not coming to my Thanksgiving party?" The Captain asked sheepishly.

"Only if you have pumpkin pie icecream." Uhura responded, her voice a lot calmer.

"Deal", The Captain replied, telling himself that he needed to speak to Chef to make some changes to the menu.

"You have any special requests, Spock,", Kirk asked his best friend.

"Yes Captain, I believe the Deltan festival is worth adding to the celebration. This will be a private party for six. Will it not?"

Marcus and Kirk's heads turned to the Vulcan officer in pleased shock. However for some reason, the statement did not phase Uhura at all.

**"You see adun'a, your dramatic delivery was not needed. I suspected the Captain and Marcus were open to sexual sharing. "**

**"Damn, I hate it when you and T'Shira are right"**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know the Star Trek stardate system works so I am making up something totally illogical !
> 
> Bold type – telepathic talk
> 
> Next chapter – Montgomery Scott and Charlene Masters


	2. Scotty's perspective

Disclaimer – If I could claim Star Trek as my own I would

**Scotty's perspective**

Scotty knew some of the crew used to feel sorry for him when it came to romance with females, 'poor Lt Commander Scotty', he could imagine them saying, miracle worker with engines, not so great with the ladies; Mira Romaine, Carolyn Palamas, M'Ress plus a host of other women he had loved and lost, that is until now. Now one of the best, if not the best woman on the ship (well after Uhura, but Spock got there first. Lucky, Vulcan bastard!) was in love with him, head over heels in love with him. At last he had found his soul mate in Lt Charlene Masters. The only woman who could get a rise out of him just with a look, and right know he and Scotty Jr was rising in ecstasy!

"Monty, Monty, did you hear what I said?" Charlene paused riding her favourite Scotsman, as they indulged in a little afternoon delight between shifts.

"Charlie, fuck, baby don't stop," Scotty replied.

Charlene tried not to laugh, "Answer my question first"

"Now is not the time for talking, Lieutenant,"

Charlene ignored him, reminding him of the special Thanksgiving dinner Kirk and Marcus had invited them to.

"So are we going Commander, or not?" she asked, continuing her previous, lusty actions.

"Aye baby we're going, as long as they have sandwiches, I'll be there."

"Good, now where were we." Charlene replied as she resumed riding his dick all the way to a warp core breach!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter McCoy/T'Shira
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed your Thanksgiving weekend in the USA!


	3. McCoy/T'Shira's perspective

Disclaimer – If I could claim Star Trek as my own I would

**T'Shira's perspective**

"Hey darlin, ya sure you've gat not objections to us going to this special little party Jim and Marcus are putting on?" McCoy asked his special lady.

"As I have repeated three times already Leonard, I have no objection. Besides I am aware of your latent desire to copulate with Carol." T'Shira replied.

McCoy's mouth framed a denial but decided he was wasting his time with a touch telepath.

"It's just a little crush honey, you're the only woman for me." He retorted.

"And is your latent lust for Uhura, Masters and Darwin also ' a little crush'?"

"Yep, most definitely. Anyway, I won't fuck anyone at the party you don't want me to fuck." McCoy attempted to placate his lover.

"Remember after this gathering, your testicles and scrotum belong solely to me."

Of course darlin, and don't you get too comfortable sitting next to Scotty, I've see him checking you out in the mess hall. The only mouth on your pussy is mine!"

"Anyway," he continued. "I thought we were gonna celebrate _Rumarie_ the traditional way this year."

"No we will not," T'Shira responded, left eyebrow raised in disapproval.

"Wat?! You mean we can't grease each other up, chase each other naked, fuck our brains out and then go meditate?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rumarie – an ancient pagan Vulcan festival celebrated in the 14th century, barely clothed men and women covered in slippery Rillan grease would chase each other. After Surak's reform, the modern method was to spend the day in meditation instead. Boring!
> 
> Next chapter – Kirk/Marcus


End file.
